


Smooth Operator

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Voice Kink, Wrong number, phone sex operator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: All he wanted was to order a pizza... what he got instead was so much more...





	Smooth Operator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parallelanprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/gifts).



> 8th BINGO fill for Voice Kink, with Lancelot as requested by one [Para ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess)... 
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for the look over! <3

#  Smooth Operator

 

Lance didn’t know why he started calling, it started out as actually a wrong number, but when he heard the voice on the other end, he knew that he was done for. As was his credit card.

 

* * *

_ “Hello Baby, long time since I last heard your voice.” _

_ Lance felt his heart rate pick up as instead of someone asking what toppings he wanted on his pizza order he heard the most sensual British voice purring into his ear. “Uhh…” _

_ “Aww are you feeling shy Baby?” the Voice continued sending shivers along Lance’s spine, “Would you like me to run you a bubble bath? Maybe I can give you full service while you’re in there.” _

_ A whimper-like sound escaped from Lance’s lips before he could stop it.  _

_ “Oh? You like that Baby? Want me to rub you down with some oil, massage out all of your kinks and take care of your every need?” _

_ Lance felt his brain short circuit for a moment. Yes yes he wanted all of that and more. Then reality hit, this was so the wrong number and before this person got a really wrong idea he had to clear up the misunderstanding. And then perhaps spend a few hours under a really really cold shower. “Shit, uhh, sorry. I think I have the wrong number.” _

_ “Are you sure Baby? Cause you sound just right to me.” _

_ Lance moaned then coughed, “Uhh yeah no, definitely not the right person. I’m sorry, you sound really hot, and oh god, uhh yeah. Anyway I was calling for a pizza and I’m assuming that you aren’t in fact Gino over at Angelina’s.” _

_ “Oh,” The voice answered and then chuckled, “I’m sorry about that, usually calls go through an operator first. Or is this a type of play that I’m not aware of?” _

_ Lance felt a shiver go down his spine at the sound of the laughter, “Yeah, no operator, I just dialed and I guess I put a six where there should have been a one, or something. I’m sorry. That is, unless you also make pizza.” _

_ Once again the addictive sound of accented laughter filled Lance’s ear, “No, definitely no pizza here.” _

_ “Wait,” something dawned on Lance, “you said operator, am I going to be charged for something?” _

_ “I don’t think you will,” they answered, “if you give me your name I can check that there isn’t any charge. It would just take a moment.” _

_ Lance bit his lip, “Uhh yeah, it’s Lance. Lance McClain.” _

_ “Hello Lance,” the way they said his name and drew out the ‘a’ was almost enough to do Lance in, “my name is Lotor, and I will only be a moment if I could put you on hold?” _

_ “Yeah, no problem.” Lance felt his heart race, “Thanks, uhh, Lotor.” _

_ Lotor chuckled on the other end, “I’ll be right back.” _

_ The line clicked and then there was music filling Lance’s ear. Lance rubbed a hand down his face. How the hell did he call a sex operator? There was an advertisement, Lance bit his lip again, worrying the flesh between his teeth. He closed his eyes before swearing under his breath and writing down the website and phone number.  _

 

* * *

__

Lance bit his lip, it had been several weeks since then, and he was burning through his credit card balance. Lance threw himself onto his bed, as he pressed the familiar numbers on the keypad of his phone. He sighed as he put the phone on speaker, the operator, which was just a recording asking him to type in a credit card number and member number, which he was able to do now off the top of his head. 

“Hello Beautiful,” Lotor’s silky voice purred into Lance’s ear and straight to his cock, “what do you want to do this evening?”

Lance was already palming over himself as he heard Lotor’s greeting, “Hey.”

“Lance!” Lotor’s voice brightened, “I was hoping I would hear from you Love, how are you tonight? How was your week?”

“You know, same ole,” Lance sighed, laying back as he undid his jeans and wriggled out of them, “wrote some new code, deleted some old code, made things pretty for their clients, got paid.”

Lotor chuckled, his voice just sending shivers through Lance. It wasn’t like the man had to say anything particularly sexy to get him off, he could be reading the damn phone book for all it mattered. His voice was sexy, and Lance had to admit after the fifth time he called in, he had a damn kink for the man’s voice. 

“How about yourself?” Lance asked just wanting to hear Lotor speak more, “What were you up to today?”

“Oh you know,” Lotor sighed, “lonely housewives calling in as their kids were off at school and their husbands were off banging their secretaries. Keeping people company, and happy. Are you happy, Love?”

“I’m always happy when I hear your voice,” Lance slipped his hand into his boxers, sighing as he wrapped his hand around his cock. 

“Are you touching yourself, Baby?” Lotor’s voice dropped low, “Tell me what you are doing right now. What are you wearing?”

Lance chuckled, “Isn’t that a question your clients are normally asking you?”

“Are you avoiding answering?”

“Mmm,” Lance smiled, “not really, if you must know I’m wearing a graphic tee and a pair of boxers.”

Lotor laughed, “And…”

“What do you think?” Lance teased.

Lotos hummed, sounding pleased, “You like my voice that much?”

“Oh yes,” Lance sighed biting his bottom lip lightly. 

“Want to know what I’m wearing baby?”

“Yess,” Lance twisted his wrist, his precum slick along his shaft.

“I’m actually just sitting here in my sleep pants,” Lotor’s voice was low and sensual, “I was going to just sit here and watch a silly action flick when you called me Baby. I’m so glad you did. You know, your voice really gets me so hard. You say you like my voice, but Baby I love to hear you speak.”

Lance moaned, cupping and squeezing gently at his balls.

“Oh? You like that, Baby?” Lotor asked amusement in his voice, “You like knowing that I get off on you? What would you like me to do Baby?”

“Ahh, tell me-- ahh, tell me what you would do to me if you were here.”

“I would lick my way down your body,” Lotor started.

“Oh yes…” Lance writhed on his bed his strokes firm. 

“I’d leave marks along your body, Love, biting and sucking my way down.” Lotor’s breath quickened for a moment before he continued, “I’d kiss your hip bone and then work my way over until I can wrap my lips around your cock.”

Lance whimpered, his cock dripping with pre-cum. “Oh god…”

“You have no idea, Baby,” Lotor chuckled, “the things I can do with my tongue. You would learn that I can do so much more than just talk. I would have you writhing under me, my tongue swirling over the tip of your cock, lapping up every drop of pre-cum as my hands stroke your thick shaft. Tell me what you would do, Baby.”

Lance moaned, “Oh,Papì… I would tangle my fingers in your hair…”

Lotor hummed, sounding pleased, “I have really long hair too, I love that feeling…”

Lance could feel his orgasm building, “Quiznak, I wish you were here with me right now.”

Lotor moaned, “Me too, Baby. I want to taste you in my mouth so bad.”

“I’m close, so close…”

“Mmm, let me taste you,” Lotor purred, “I want you so bad.”

Lance cried out, spurts of white covering his chest and hand. On the other end of the phone he could hear the moans and cries from Lotor, both men panting, breathless. 

“Feeling better?”

“So much,” Lance sighed, “it was a really long week.”

“Glad to be of service.”

Lance chuckled, feeling sleepy post release. “Always a pleasure.”

“Same here,” Lotor paused, “will I hear from you again soon?”

“You couldn’t keep me away, Papì.”

“Night, Baby.”

“Night.” Lance smiled as he hung up the line.

Not a few moments later his phone buzzed, he looked down to see a text message from an unknown number.

**_I really have fun talking with you. Next time just call me on this number, save your money and instead take me out on a date._ **

Lance blushed typing in a fast response;  **_I look forward to it, Lotor. <3_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos feed the muse and gives me life! 
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
